


Bronze, Gold, and Onyx

by puff22_2001



Series: The Poly Wizards Procession [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Female Friendship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Harry stumbles onto a secret. Luckily, he has extensive knowledge of the untold.
Relationships: Hannah Abbot/Rolf Scamander, Hannah Abbott/Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Rolf Scamander
Series: The Poly Wizards Procession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bronze, Gold, and Onyx

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story over a decade ago, when I was still very-much in my Harry Potter phase. Although I notice the flaws more readily now, I do still have a soft spot in my heart for the premise. Eventually I'll go back and edit some, but for now I offer my entirely implausible attempt to address every ship that doesn't include anything particularly offensive or problematic.

Harry paused on the threshold of the Weasley's kitchen; he wasn't sure what he was seeing. It appeared to be Luna Lovegood snogging Hannah Abbott at her own wedding to Rolf Scamander. He blinked once more. It must be a Confudus charm. It had to be.

Luna finally noticed Harry in the doorway and broke off her kiss long enough to smile at him with perfect nonchalance. Then she went back in for the kill. Hannah had a bit more propriety. Pushing Luna gently away, she disengaged her arms from around the other woman's waist. She turned to Harry with a embarrassed grin.

"This looks worse than it it is, Harry."

"Look, you two are my friends, but so is Neville. If you're cheating on him and Rolf . . . " Harry didn't get a chance to finish as the very same young man walked in, looking for the special Dragontounge '56, which Luna's father had promised was in the kitchen. Walking over to the two women, he gave both a peck on the cheek, ran a hand through sandy and sunshine blond hair, and then gave Harry a cheerful hello. The bespectacled man simply stared at Neville, Luna sitting on the table with Hannah leaning into her, and back to Neville.

"What's got Harry looking like he got stupefied?"

"I think the nargles have taken his brain. They're quite cruel like that, you know." Luna said seriously. Hannah laughed and pulled her closer again.

"I think, darling, Harry is a little confused that we're making out when we're supposed to be snogging our husbands." Luna's unnaturally pale eyes widened just a tad as she wrapped her mind around the idea. Neville laughed amiably as he dug in the magical wine cellar.

Harry was just about to ask what the hell they meant when Rolf walked in. Having searched for his brand-new wife high and low, he was eventually directed to the Burrow. Harry had no clue what he would do. Rolf did exactly the same thing as Neville. He followed up this shocking performance by wrapping an arm around Neville himself, who had eventually scrounged up the wine.

Harry sat down in the nearest chair with an audible thud. His four friends didn't seem troubled at all; in fact, they positively radiated love and affection. Each wore dress robes and the three years since the war had done wonders for all of them.

Luna still had her pale blue eyes and wavy blond hair, though today it was piled atop her head. Her frame had gone from gangly girl to full woman and her dress robes of eggshell white, pale blue, and sunshine yellow looked stunning. She still seemed lost in her own world, but she was considered an expert in the makings of natural and organic magic. Right that second she was sitting in perfect calm, one hand in Hannah's and the other holding Neville's as it rested on Rolf's waist.

Hannah, a girl Harry hadn't paid much attention to even when she joined the DA, still bore the sorrow of her mother's murder during the war. Despite the deepened maturity, her nerves seemed to have calmed in the last few years and she had become a plump, motherly figure with sandy pigtails and kind gray eyes. This change fit her role as landlady of the Leaky Cauldron very well. Her own dress robes were of a buttery yellow color paired with black; an obvious homage to her House. She held Rolf's hand and Neville's arm as he dangled the wine.

Harry had only met Rolf once or twice before he married Luna, but he was a decent sort of fellow who didn't talk much. He had apparently been a Hufflepuff in Luna's class, though he'd never heard of him until Luna mentioned--in absent passing, of course--that Harry might enjoy attending her wedding. Rolf had dark, chocolate-brown hair and eyes and brought a sense of much needed sanity to Luna's fantasies. His outfit consisted of a simple-but-elegant yellow suit with blue touches, that matched Luna perfectly. He seemed right at home sandwiched between Neville and the women.

However, the one who pleased Harry the most was Neville. Harry hadn't had much of a chance during the war itself to notice how adversity had improved the boy. The clumsy, pudgy first-year was gone; in his place stood a confident, well-built man. Neville's once haunted brown eyes instead held strength. His dress robes were red and gold, also symbolizing his House to match his wife. The wine bottle in his hand almost looked like a weapon to Harry as Neville placed it on the table to grab him by the shoulder.

"Look, Harry, I guess we should explain what's going on. You're my best friend outside of these three, so I want to put your mind at ease."

"Fire away. I don't think much of anything could shock me now."

"I always liked Luna, even when we were too busy with the DA and the war to worry about things like that. I didn't say anything to her because of everything else. By the time the war was over and I could focus on love, she'd met Rolf. I was crushed." Neville looked ruefully at his rival, who smiled in return. Luna spoke up, her dreamy voice soothing.

"I did know Neville liked me, Harry, and I liked him very much. But I knew Hannah liked him as well. Love is such a simple matter, really. I just . . . pushed a little to make Neville see."

"Did she ever!" Hannah nearly burst with laughter. "I was always trying to stand by Neville in the DA meetings and such, but I was too shy to tell him how I felt. Then, after the battle, Luna suddenly wanted to be friends and I had no clue why. We got to be good friends, and Luna formally introduced me to Neville. Then we hit another snag."

"Over time, you see, I also came to love Hannah. It's quite interesting to be in love with three people, Harry. I highly recommend it." Harry doubted the pleasure for everyone but Rolf spoke up. His eyes held a deep well of feeling. Harry almost thought him handsome, though Rolf was anything but classic in his looks. It must have been the love.

"I knew Luna had come to care for Hannah and that she also loved Neville. We don't keep secrets from each other and she told me the truth. She also told me she would never cheat on me or leave me. Honestly, I was hurt. I had to find out what she thought was so fascinating about my fellow badger and the lion. We began double dating. I found out what drew her to them quick enough."

"It was then I came to love Rolf." Neville interjected. "Maybe not physically; I don't think I'm anything but mostly straight. Still, he was so kind to Hannah and I, even when he knew we were rivals for his girlfriend. I didn't know what to do. I was in love with three people, attracted to two of them, and didn't want to hurt any of them."

"We all felt the same and none of us would own it at first." Hannah said as she looked lovingly at her three and then winked at Harry, who couldn't help smiling in return. "Luna finally got us all together and told us the truth. She loved us all and she was perfectly happy if all of us lived together and just had 'very enjoyable sex' all the time, as she put it." Harry choked a little at that.

"I'm quite attracted to both genders." Luna was unfazed by the embarrassed blush creeping up the faces of the men. Hannah smirked, a looked Harry never would have guessed could look so good on her, and nuzzled Luna's neck.

"I'm not, but I'd also learned to love these three odd people. When Luna admitted she didn't care and everyone else said as much, I was so relieved. Then it dawned on me that we couldn't just all of us get married." Rolf looked so sad at that that Harry wanted to reach out and hug him. He was spared the "unmanly" display when Hannah squeezed his hand.

"We decided it would be best to hide our relationship from the public at large. It wouldn't do for four of the champions of the war to turn out gay and living in some kind of orgy family, right?" They all laughed as Neville did a great impression of his grandmother, even pulling his hands from those of his lovers' to stand akimbo (a favorite position for the elder Longbottom).

"Since Luna and Rolf were already dating and so were Neville and I, it seemed like the best idea for each couple to get married and then just live together as 'roommates.' I just couldn't wait to give Luna her congratulatory kiss, since she promised me the first one after Rolf and her father."

"It looked like you were trying to eat her." Harry deadpanned. Another moment of breathless mirth followed. Neville sobered up, though, and looked straight in Harry's eye.

"Harry, you're one of our closest friends. We can't stop you if you chose to tell anyone, but we'd really be grateful if you kept our secret."

"I'd never tell. It's none of my business. Besides, if you're happy, who am I to judge? Still, I think you'd better save the snogging for later. You two are supposed to be getting congratulated." Here he pointed a finger at the newlyweds, a mock glare on his face. The began to file out, Luna slipping her hand into Rolf's on the way. Neville took Hannah's waist, grabbed the wine, and headed out as well.

Harry shook his head with a smile and continued to the deepest sitting room, which had been his original destination. Sitting on the well-worn couch and nearly glued together were Ginny and Hermione, with a bored-looking Ron reading a book. Harry sat down next to Ron, carefully extracted the book, and pulled his best friend into a passionate embrace. When they finally broke away, Hermione was looking disapproving.

"What took you so long?"

"Neville and them thought I'd be upset about their arrangement. I was just shocked they didn't find a more private place to snog."

"Really? I thought everyone knew." Ginny reached over to kiss Harry as Ron looked on with mild disgust. He pulled Harry away and grabbed him defensively.

"Apparently only we did. I didn't tell them about us, if you're worried."

"It's not fair! They and you two get to snog three people, and I'd rather kiss a Hungarian Horntail than kiss Ginny." Ron's pouty declaration earned a head toss from Ginny.

"I don't even like to think about what you do with these two. It's almost like having sex with *you* and it's gross." Everyone present grimaced and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand to declare peace. Taking Hermione's hand as well, and being sure Ron was hugging him, he smiled with love.

"I don't care how it works, but it does. I love you all, and that isn't going to change. Now, I wonder if we can get some sort of both-groups-thing going . . . "

A pillow to the face was his only answer.


End file.
